Gehenna's Temptress
by hikenace45
Summary: On a mission from Satan, Hancock will enter Assiah to complete it. On the surface, she is cold, manipulative, and seductive. But, who will care enough to see underneath it all? And will her care for someone ultimately bring about her end?


The cram school students sat in anticipation, wondering who this new teacher was going to be. Yukio had gone on a long-term mission that would prevent him from teaching them, so they were receiving a replacement until his return.

"Honestly." Izumo sighed in disgust. "What kind of teacher is late on their first day?"

"Maybe something came up, Kamiki-san." Shiemi reassured her.

"Oh man...what if that new teacher stayed up all night to make a test?!" Rin shouted.

"Don't be stupid, Okumura. Your idiocy will rub off on everyone else." Ryuji muttered.

"What did you say?!" Rin said while turning around in his seat to face Ryuji.

"Man, I hope our new teacher is a hot girl." Shima said.

"Shut up, pervert!"

"Ah, Izumo-chan, you're so cute when you're angry."

"I said, Shut-"

All of their chattering was interrupted by the sound of high-heels approaching them. The woman who entered the classroom had long, voluminous black hair that went past her waist and cold, uncaring blue eyes. Strangely, she didn't wear the standard exorcist uniform. Instead, she wore a red, long-sleeve shirt that revealed her ample bust and the fact that she didn't wear a bra. She also wore a long, red skirt that had a slit that reached her upper thigh.

"Students. Take your seats." the woman demanded. "My name is Boa Hancock, however, you may refer to me as Boa-sama or Boa-sensei."

"Yes!" Shima whispered to Ryuji. "I knew the new teacher would be a girl!"

"Shut up! She'll hear you!"

"There is a test coming up. Spend the rest of your time studying for it." Hancock commanded before sitting on her snake Salome and crossing her slender legs. She took a sip of her water and looked up to see Shiemi at her desk.

"What?"

"Here. I knew that we were getting a new teacher, so I made you this beaded necklace. It's a symbol of our budding friendship." Shiemi said with a smile.

Hancock snatched the trinket out of her hands and looked over it with judging eyes. She began to spin it absently and she glared at Shiemi before saying, "It's ugly." Then, she pulled on it until it broke, sending the beads everywhere. "Why would you give me something so worthless? I don't need your friendship. Out of my sight."

"Sensei..." Shiemi said. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey! What was that about?!" Rin yelled. "Shiemi didn't do anything wrong!"

"Rin!" Izumo said. "You shouldn't yell at your superiors!"

"Superior or not, I'm reporting you!" Rin continued.

"Report me? For what? Let me remind you, boy, that you are not an Exorcist yet. Satan's spawn opposing a teacher will not please the Grigori. You don't even rank. Just for your insolence, I could make you drop the cram school. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Rin agreed reluctantly.

"How did we end up with such a bitch as a teacher? Damn, I miss Okumura-sensei." Ryuji sighed with annoyance.

"Eh? You have a problem with me?" Hancock said in a low, sultry voice. She purposely strode over to his desk and moved his books out of the way. No matter how much he tried to look away, his eyes were glued to her curvy, yet slim frame and her almost unfair beauty. A blush formed on his face prompting Hancock to smile condescendingly. "I thought so. Get back to work, boy."

"Boa-sensei." Izumo said as respectfully as she could. "I have a question."

"What?" Hancock said.

"Is that snake your familiar? If so, that means you're a Tamer, right?"

"Excellent observation, however, I'm not a Tamer and Salome isn't my familiar. You could call him my guardian demon."

"Then what are you?" Konekomaru asked.

"Enough of the idle chat. Continue studying and leave me alone." Hancock retorted as a way to avoid the question. The rest of the class went by boringly as they studied and Hancock stared them all down. Luckily, the bell rang for them to go to their other classes and the day went by as usual. During lunch, however, they continued to talk about their new teacher.

"I swear I'll make her pay! She had no right to talk to us like that!" Rin grumbled.

"I don't know. I don't think she's a bad person." Shiemi said.

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with her method of teaching." Izumo agreed.

"I don't mind her attitude since I'll get a lot of eye-candy to stare at." Shima said.

"Shut up, pervert."

* * *

"So the demon we're looking for is a succubus?" Yukio asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, seems that way." Shura replied. "But female demons are kind of rare, right? Maybe the victim mistook his angry wife for a demon."

"Don't be ridiculous. We have to speak with him before coming to such conclusions."

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's just get this over with, so I can go home." Shura muttered.

As they entered the house where the succubus had attacked, they noticed the man shivering on his bed while he moved his left arm out of view. He looked at them and said, "Thank you for coming. I'm very grateful."

"Just doing our jobs." Shura replied.

"Can you give us a description of what happened?" Yukio asked.

"I sure can. It started when I found a woman knocked unconscious near my home. Of course, I took her in and nursed her back to health, but I ended up falling in love with her. She was out cold for a few days and I would spend hours staring at her, with no impure thoughts mind you. I partially blame myself for what happened, but one day she woke up and I asked her if she was hungry. To my surprise, she refused to take any help from me, claiming that I was a dirty, tainted human." At this point, tears formed in his eyes and he had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Continue." Yukio urged.

He nodded and said, "I had sworn to her that I would never go in her room during the night, but I got curious. One night, I went in her room and I turned on the light only to see her hair in a ponytail. That was the only difference I saw, until I got closer and noticed her sharp ears. I knew she was a demon at that moment. I quickly called you guys, but she woke up and did this to my arm."

He showed them his left arm which was now stone. Bits of it crumbled to the floor when he tried to move it and it was obviously very painful.

"The worst part is that she asked me where The True Cross Academy was."

"What?! Did you tell her?" Shura and Yukio both yelled.

"At first, I told her that I wouldn't tell her because I thought that she was going to seduce me to get that information. And since I loved her, I wanted that to happen. But she laughed at me and said that she would never give her body to a human. Then, she said that she would let me kiss her cheek if I told her. Being foolish, I happily agreed and told her. She attacked me afterwards and left. I'm sorry."

"Describe her, please."

"Here's a picture of her. Please don't think that I'm a creep for taking a picture of her while she was sleeping."

"Hey, Four-Eyes, this is the same girl who applied to substitute for you!"

"I know. I'm calling Sir Pheles right now."

* * *

"Yukio? How nice of you to call. I assume the mission is moving smoothly."

"Not quite. The succubus we were supposed to kill is actually the woman who applied to be my substitute. We think her target might be you."

"If she comes here, then I'll have all the exorcists ready to subdue her and then try her at court. Nothing to be worried about."

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
